


Broken Wall

by Rayj4ck



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, One Shot, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Well if NO ONE ELSE IS GONNA DO IT
Relationships: Castaspella "Cass" Wizard/Toast, Toast/Cass
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Broken Wall

Another rumble shook the ship and Puppycat looked up from his control panel in annoyance. 

_ “Seriously? Don’t those two know how delicate this machinery is?”  _

The assembled group only stared, his words not reaching their ears. With a huff, Puppycat went back to his dance on the ship controls. 

“Hey, uh, do you know what he’s saying? Is he even saying anything?” Deckard leaned over and whispered to one of the spectral Bees. There was no reply or even acknowledgment of his existence, like usual, and Deckard shifted his gaze to the ground. “Right.”

* * *

The wall shook, then cracked slightly, and with an echoing  _ boom!  _ it broke completely as Toast and Cass tumbled through it. Standing up, Toast tried to swing her right arm in a hook into Cass’ side, but she stepped back from the blow. Using the opening and the momentum it gave, Cass grabbed Toast’s swinging arm and spun her away with it, pinning her chest-first up against an unbroken section of wall. 

“Holy Christmas Toast, this is so not important right now!” Cass shouted. “We are in space Toast! IN SPACE!”

“This is the most important thing to me Cass!” Toast shouted back. Pushing off the wall with her free hand, she sent the two tumbling to the ground. Cass hit her head hard on the smooth, hard material of the floor and couldn’t shake it off before Toast rolled over and pinned her, straddling her hips and with a gloved hand over each of her own.

“What?” When she did come through, she was more stunned by Toast’s words than with the attack. “Toast, you can’t say that. You have kids!”

Cass extended her arms out into a T-shape, dragging Toast’s with them. With the lack of support, Toast fell forward, kissing the floor hard as she passed Cass’ head by just a few millimeters. Cass elbowed Toast in the side, pulling the breath out of her and stunning her long enough to put her in a headlock. “Those babies are depending on you! They should be the most important thing in the world to you!”

“I can care about more than one thing!” Toast shouted back as she tried to slip out of Cass’ grip. 

“THEN WHERE ARE THEY?!” Cass exploded at her, clenching her arm so tight Toast’s vision was starting to go spotty. Cass gritted her teeth, staring daggers at the back of Toast’s head, until she caught what she was actually doing. Letting go, Toast gasped for breath and slumped forward on the floor, coughing. Cass fell back off her knees onto her butt, panting her anger away. “Where are my nephews Toast?”

Toast eventually got her breath back, but she didn’t move, just stayed on all fours, eyes on the ground. “Merlin has them.” 

“Good. Good.” Cass ran a hand over her face, wiping the sweat away. Toast shifted to sit down too, and the pair stared at each other for a moment. 

“If I admit you’re better then me, will you stop doing this ‘Attacking me out of nowhere’ thing?”

“No!” Toast’s head shot up and she looked at Cass like she had just stabbed her in the gut. “Never!”

“Why not?” Cass threw up her hands. “You’ve beaten me plenty of times!”

Toast avoided Cass’ gaze and mumbled something unintelligible. 

“What?”

“I don’t...I don’t know how else to spend time with you.”

Cass’ jaw fell open. That was it? The whole reason for al-

“The only thing I ever see you do is programming!” Toast interrupted her train of thought. “And I don’t know any of that stuff.” 

Cass pushed through the wave of irritated indignation and thought back to her time on the island before...all this. It was true she spent most of her time holed up in her room, in front of her computer. Besides her day off, where everyone knew the punishment for interrupting her relaxation was death by noogie, she did nothing but coding. 

Cass narrowed her eyes at Toast for a moment more, before abruptly rising from the floor. “Well, there’s not much chance to program out here. I’m pretty sure my laptop got lost somewhere in the mesosphere.” She extended a hand down to Toast on the floor. “You want to go look at the stars? We’ll never get a better view than right now.” 

Toast looked up at the hand for a stunned moment, before putting her gloved hand into it with a smile. “Sure. I didn’t know you liked looking at the stars.”

“I don’t. Not really. Makes me feel small.” Cass hoisted Toast up off the ground. “But I’m getting the feeling we’re not going to be able to avoid it for a while.” Letting go of Toast’s hand, Cass lead them back to the hole in the wall. You could take those boxing gloves off you know.”

“Not a chance!” Bombastically throwing a hand out in what Cass imagined would be a point if her fingers were out, Toast stared Cass down. “What if this is a ploy to catch me off guard?”

Cass dug the heel of her hand into her eye, but couldn’t help the small smile tugging the side of her mouth. “Right. Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know we don’t have a confirmed gender for the babies, but “nephew” felt like it fit the flow of the sentence better I’ll change it later if we find out


End file.
